


When no one's around

by I_suck_at_naming



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: I'm disappointed in the lack of smut for David, M/M, Masturbation, Please read description before you read the rest, Probably bad but Idek I hope someone enjoys it, Really just self indulgent, Smut, if y'all want, nekid David heh, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: David's still got urges in the entity's realm, and when everyone else is busy in a trial, he passes the time relieving himself.





	When no one's around

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just me being thirsty and not having enough David smut to enjoy, so I'm being the change I want to see in the world I guess.
> 
> I'm not sure about the legality of what I'm doing if you're not from the UK because our age of consent is 16 and so If you're American or from a country where it is 18 or over, don't read. If reading gay erotica is illegal in your country, don't read this. If reading any erotica, regardless of the gender or sexuality of those it depicts, is illegal in your country; don't read this. (Or do, I'm not gonna police y'all.)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this.

"What a shit show." David grumbles as he rolls his shoulders. 

He'd only just gotten back from a trial which had not been his finest hour. Thanks to the Huntress and the unhelpful timing of some of his fellow survivors, he'd been sacrificed pretty much instantly. David knew it didn't really matter, but it still hurt and he was in a bad mood. There wasn't anyone around the campfire. Either they were exploring the woods or in a trial. 

If there was something David hated, it was being idle. David remembered in his old days how that same idleness was what fueled his itch for a fight. David wasn't hyperactive by any means, just figured that he could always be doing something fun rather than nothing. 

David grimaced when he sat down near the fire, a risidual pain fleetingly stinging him. One of the side effects of getting sacrificed he supposed. Phantom pains from being impaled. 

He considered what he could do all by himself. Wasn't exactly gonna go talk or fight himself, was he?

An idea came to David and he double checked to make sure he was alone. After confirming he was indeed alone, he got up and made his way to the forest edge. He certainly had an idea of what he could do while he waited. 

 

David found a relatively clean area with a tree nearby and sat down, lying his back against the tree and letting his strong legs lay out straight before him. With a quick look either side as a final check, David began undoing his belt and pulling it aside. With his waist band loosened, he reached into his trousers and fumbled for his briefs. Pulling back the elastic, he cupped his semi-soft cock and gave it a little teasing touch to wake it up fully, which didn't take long. Eventually it became fully erect and leaned flush against his waist and pants. Softly and with deliberate slowness, he stroked his length, savouring this moment he had to himself. He was so concerned with showing off to the others and proving how good he was at making the killers look like idiots that he sometimes forgot that a moment like this is exactly what he needed. 

Gradually, David built up speed within his pants, rubbing a little faster with each stroke. The sensation of skin on skin motivated David to continue. He only wished he had some lube, although he was going slow enough to not cause any chafe. No matter, he thought, smirking to himself as he spat into his hand, before bringing it down his pants again. With what little slick the saliva provided, which admittedly wasn't much against his warm cock, he went a little quicker, savouring the feeling of tightness from his calloused hand.

David eventually figured that the pants were restraining him now and spent no time in pulling down his dirty camo pants along with his briefs, which had been soiled by the smallest drops of precum. The air wasn't too cold and unpleasant against his heated crotch area. David wasn't sure what possessed him but he managed to throw off his tough boots and trousers off completely, leaving him naked from the waist down. He returned his hand back to his demanding cock, feeding it the strokes it was keening for. He laid back down and used his other hand to cup his sack as he gave long strokes of his cock from base to head, feeling the skin roll over his throbbing cock head and shuddering. 

This pace continued with long strokes and the slow cradling of his balls. Eventually, he removed the hand from his balls and instead let it snake its way up his abs and onto his nipples. He'd always been a sucker for nipple play, and rough nipple play at that. His experienced rolling and rubbing off his perfect nipples got them pointed almost immediately. The erogenous sensation distracted him as his hand travelled faster up and down his sizable cock. 

David could feel his orgasm coming on, so he stood up moved the hand not beating his dick to the tree to steady himself until he reached the finish line. In this position, he was hunched over, rubbing his cock much faster than before, impatient to reach climax.

David was now sweaty and exerted, panting softly at the oncoming release he was building up. His muscles were tense and slick, making them more defined. David would be lying if he said he wasn't a little narcissistic, enjoying the show he was putting on for himself, almost as if he were a spectator to his own jerk off. 

David dipped his head and doubled the efforts on his cock, powering until the end with fast hands. He groaned audibly as he shot 4 strings of hot come straight onto the forest floor. Even as the last of the come dripped from his tight cock hole, he slowly rubbed, as if coaxing the last of it out. His hushed moans escaped his sharp lips as his climax came down.

After a moment of bliss, David dropped his hand back to his side and used the back of his other hand to wipe his brow, which was a bit damp. He looked at the ground, seeing his seed glazing the blades of grass. He wiped his wet head against his trousers and stuffed his half hard cock back into his pants. The Entity would clean it up before the next trial. 

With a final grunt of satisfaction, David turned to make his way back to camp.


End file.
